Brains Vs Brawn
by Clez
Summary: Just a lighthearted fic I wrote for fun. The team are having a little downtime... playing pool. R&R please. Thanks :


BRAINS Vs BRAWN  
  
  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill had been the one to propose the outing for the evening, and he was, so far, enjoying himself. The atmosphere was light and friendly, and his company was that of his closest friends. After hearing about having the next two days on leave, he had snagged the opportunity, and the others, and had dragged them all out on the town for the night.  
  
They were currently in a quiet warm bar, drinking some beers, and shooting some pool. It was fun... but Jack was only saying that because the pool game hadn't started yet. He had no doubt in his mind that he and Teal'c would knock the socks off their opposing team.  
  
Major Samantha Carter and Jonas Quinn stood on the other side of the pool table, the former holding the pool cue, and smiling defiantly.  
  
"Someone looks cocky," Jack noted, nodding in her direction, as she stood next to the slightly bewildered-seeming Kelownan. The young alien, as opposed to Teal'c, had never played the game before, but had had the basics explained to him by his teammate. She had made it as clear as it could be, and Jonas was just staring at the table, trying to sort it all out in his head before they started. They were waiting for his word so that they could begin.  
  
"Okay, I think I've got it," Jonas told them with a nod, looking confidently to Sam.  
  
Teal'c took hold of the pool cue from O'Neill, his broad hat covering his Jaffa symbol. His big black sweater was free from any logos, as were his blue jeans. The huge boots on his feet would no doubt make the ground shake at one point in the evening, if something didn't go the big guy's way.  
  
Jack himself had gone over-casual, wearing a chequered jacket over a plain T-shirt, with black jeans, and rough old sneakers. His grey hair was a little bit of a mess on his head, but he did not care for appearances tonight. They were here to enjoy themselves.  
  
Sam looked, as usual, stunning. Her blonde hair was styled so that it stuck out in little spikes at the tips, hanging elegantly around her eye line, jaw, and neck. She wore the most discrete amount of make-up... not that she needed it in the first place. Her blue shirt with three-quarter length sleeves was pleasing to the eye, covering her full-sleeved white top beneath. Her long denim skirt covered pretty much all of her tall boots, giving her extra height. A beautiful pendant hung on a golden chain around her neck. Jack couldn't quite make it out in this light.  
  
And Jonas, considering the poor guy never knew what to wear, looked quite presentable. His hair was the same old style but somehow just a little spikier than usual. He wore a white hooded sweater, with the tassels to tighten it hanging down his chest. He, as usual, had the sleeves rolled up. His black camo pants were a little too baggy for the Kelownan, but they did a good job of hiding a lot of his black sneakers beneath. His ring was on his right middle finger, as per normal. Jack had to remember to ask the significance of that one day.  
  
"So, we're ready to begin then, kids?" Jack asked, bouncing on his heels slightly, looking at his team.  
  
They nodded, giving the Jaffa the signal to begin the game.  
  
With very little effort, Teal'c succeeded in breaking the pool balls so hard that they scattered in every direction possible... though none sunk into any pockets.  
  
Sam smiled happily, and took her position to line up a shot that she saw before her. She managed to pot a red easily, and then glanced up at Jack smugly.  
  
"Lucky shot," Jack grumbled, accepting the cue from Teal'c, who seemed a little deflated after his failure to pot anything on the break.  
  
"We'll see about that, sir," Sam told him lightly, potting another, but succeeding in blocking the cue ball from all other reds.  
  
Jack laughed. "Aha, your plan came right back and smacked you in the face, didn't it?"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes, passing the cue to a pensive looking Jonas. He was considering the table with dark green eyes, giving a slight smile to Sam.  
  
Jack leaned down to line up his shot, and narrowing his eyes slightly, cracked the cue against the ball, sending it shooting across the table. It slammed into a yellow ball, and sent it flying into the nearest pocket, rattling the table as it did so.  
  
"That's how you play, pool, Carter. With force," Jack informed the female section of their small group, watching the woman cross her arms and sigh.  
  
Lining it up for another shot, Jack carefully assessed the position of all the balls on the table. As he made to strike the cue ball, a very loud sneeze made him jump, and he succeeded rather splendidly in making the white ball fly off the table.  
  
Teal'c managed with great ease to catch the ball in his hand.  
  
Jack stood, glaring at Sam, who grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "That's classed as cheating, Major."  
  
She rubbed her nose gently. "I can't help it if I sneeze, Colonel." She laughed.  
  
Jonas smiled, and moved to the table, looking over it intently as Teal'c replaced the white ball at a position the Kelownan specified.  
  
After a couple of moments of considering everything on the table, Jonas took a shot, potting a red easily.  
  
"I thought this was his first time," Jack pondered, glancing to Teal'c beneath the round peak of his hat.  
  
"It is indeed, O'Neill," Teal'c agreed, and then added, "but I suspect that Jonas Quinn will be very good at this game."  
  
"How do you mean?" Jack asked in awe as the Kelownan potted yet another ball.  
  
"Jonas Quinn is a man of science and intelligence. He will no doubt use mathematics in weighing up the position of the balls, and lining then up. With the correct amount of force applied, he will be very efficient at taking the lead, O'Neill," was the Jaffa's explanation.  
  
Crap, Jack thought, as the Kelownan potted the third ball, why did I put the smart ones together?  
  
After a couple more minutes, and having watched in dismay as Jonas downed five balls, Jack watched as Teal'c stepped up for the shot.  
  
"Now we'll see who's gonna win here," Jack said proudly, hands in pockets. He removed one to take a swig of his beer.  
  
"We're six balls ahead, Colonel," Jonas informed him light-heartedly, holding his own beer in his hand. This was the Kelownan's first time sampling the substance, and so far, he clearly liked it. He took a swig, and set the bottle down next to him on the small table.  
  
Teal'c potted two yellows before having to surrender the turn to Sam, who moved over quickly, cue in hand.  
  
"Well," Jack began, "now you're only four balls ahead." Seeing his embarrassing defeat in the near future, Jack added, "Plus, we're just lulling you into a false sense of security. Just wait until my next shot."  
  
Sam and Jonas laughed to themselves, as the woman leaned on the table, looking at the condition of the game.  
  
"Sir," Sam began, pointing at the table, "if you hadn't noticed... we're on the black." She pulled a face, making Jack fume.  
  
"Damn," Jack mumbled, casting a glance at the Jaffa beside him, who snacked on potato chips, "how did we fall so far behind?"  
  
"It is as I said, O'Neill." The Jaffa stood straight and tall, watching the other occupants of the bar as they quietly enjoyed themselves at other tables and pool areas. "Our opponents are using their intelligence to gain control of the table, whereas we are relying on mere strength and force."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Jack asked grumpily, but taking a little satisfaction in watching Sam's missed attempt to down the black.  
  
She frowned, and shrugged, passing the cue to Jonas, who accepted it gratefully. He, like Teal'c, was snacking contently on potato chips. The Colonel had secured two large bowl-fulls, knowing the appetites of the alien half would no doubt attack them at some point during the evening.  
  
Jack rolled his shoulders to rid them of tension, and stepped confidently up to the table's edge. Without a word, he potted two yellows, before managing to down the white itself. He felt the heat rush into his cheeks as he moved away, not in the slightest bit impressed with himself.  
  
At least they were only two balls down now. Jonas was going to find it a little more difficult concentrating on only one ball on the table now, instead of the numerous amount of reds he had previously had at his disposal.  
  
"Don't worry, big guy," Jack mumbled to Teal'c, "this is the turning point, trust me."  
  
Teal'c merely glanced with an eyebrow raised at O'Neill, turning his attention quickly back to the table.  
  
Jonas took a deep breath in as he thought about his options... which were a little limited thanks to the fact he only had one ball to pot, and it was all the way down the other end of the table now.  
  
He furrowed his brow in thought, and lined up the shot.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion as he saw the angle Jonas was deciding to take. He had aimed the white ball at the cushion, and not at the eight ball at all. What was he doing?  
  
Striking the cue ball, Jonas stood again, watching it bounce off the cushion, and come into firm contact with the black, knocking it right into the corner pocket with great ease.  
  
Sam laughed, and gave Jonas a high-five, as Jack and Teal'c stared in disbelief.  
  
Their eyes travelled up to meet Sam and Jonas', as the two took a congratulatory drink of their beers. They smiled smugly at the two standing opposite them.  
  
"Well, sir," Sam began, stifling another laugh at the expression that Jack wore on his face, "it looks like we win. No hard feelings... victory goes to the superior team."  
  
"No, no, no," Jack countered, waving a hand.  
  
Jonas cocked his head, listening intently as he usually did, intrigued by Jack's desperate behaviour.  
  
"We go best of three!" Jack announced, pointing at the table, and digging in his pocket for change.  
  
Sam heard Jonas' laugh, and smiled at him happily.  
  
Jack was determined not to lose to these smug brainy types, and he slotted the coins into the table, hearing the balls crash down out of their locked rack. Teal'c began putting them into position, as Jack chalked his cue.  
  
Jonas leaned back on the wall, arms crossed over his hooded sweater. Sam stood beside him, the two looking positively ready to explode with either laughter or pride in their latest victory.  
  
Teal'c finished racking up the balls, and removed the triangle from around them.  
  
"We are ready to begin, O'Neill," Teal'c stated, stepping back from the table's edge.  
  
Sam sighed, as did Jonas, and she stepped away from the wall, giving Jonas the pool cue. "Fine, have it your way, Colonel."  
  
Jonas stepped up to the table, and made the break.  
  
Jack would not lose. He was determined.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe we lost to you guys," Jack grumbled, as the four sat around a circular table in a booth in the corner.  
  
"Best team won, sir," Sam informed him, taking a bite out of a fry from the basket before them.  
  
Jack shook his head defiantly. "We were just letting you win."  
  
Jonas laughed then, and leaned forward on the table. "It just goes to show that it's usually brains over brawn, Colonel."  
  
Jack fumed inside, looking to Teal'c, shocked to see the slight smile that had crept over the Jaffa's features. Why was he so happy?  
  
Jonas and Sam laughed together at the unhappy expression on O'Neill's face, even as the Colonel started to tuck submissively into the basket of fries.  
  
Well, at least he hadn't completely embarrassed himself.  
  
He just couldn't believe he had lost five games of pool to the woman and the new alien.  
  
It just wasn't fair. 


End file.
